Another adventure
by amberelisabeth
Summary: Requested sequel to "Getting Back Home" Something happens to Takeru, but this time Hikari's right there with him. Major Takari, implied Sorato
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
A/N: I decided to write the sequel right away, as so many people requested it, and I hadn't started another story yet. Also, this takes place about one and half years after "Getting Back Home."  
  
"Takeru, come on!" We're going to be late if we wait much longer."  
  
"Relax Hikari. You act like the countryside is going to disappear or something."  
  
Hikari gave him a peck on the cheek. "It had better not disappear. Now let's go!"  
  
Takeru nodded and the two left the castle and walked through town towards the back gate. They weren't really supposed to leave the city after suppertime, but Hikari had wanted to see the country sunset and Takeru had promised to take her.  
  
They were able to slip out unnoticed and they made their way towards their favorite hilltop. They sat underneath the weeping willow and watched the sunset through gently blowing leaves.  
  
Hikari sighed contentedly in Takeru's arms. After the sunset the two drifted off to sleep together under the tree. They were awoken by an owl hooting loudly. They heard the church bells chime once in the distance and both shot up.  
  
"Oh no!" Hikari cried, "My brother's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Yeah, but he's gonna kill me first. Let's hurry back!" Takeru grabbed Hikari's hand and the two ran back to the kingdom.  
  
They slowed as they reached the houses, not wanting to alert anyone of their presence. Takeru gave Hikari a quick kiss as she went over to her house before continuing his route to the castle. He made it to his room undetected and was sure he was home free.  
  
He quietly closed his door and turned around; only to find himself face-to- face with a very angry looking Yamato. He jumped back, startled.  
  
"Yamato?" he asked, "What are you doing in here? You scared me half to death."  
  
Yamato scowled. "Now you know how I felt. I came to talk to you earlier and you were gone. How many times have I told you not to sneak out? What if something had happened to you?"  
  
"What could have happened Yama?" Takeru asked gently, trying to soothe his brother, "Hikari and I were perfectly safe."  
  
"You took Hikari with you?"  
  
"She wanted to see the sunset and I promised to take her."  
  
Yamato looked at him suspiciously, anger forgotten. "If she just wanted to see the sunset, then why weren't you back until now?"  
  
"We sorta fell asleep under the tree."  
  
Yamato nodded, "Alright. Just, if you plan to sneak out again, please tell me. I won't tell anyone and it will make my life easier if I know where you are."  
  
Takeru smiled. "Sure thing Yamato. ...um... you're not going to tell mom and dad about tonight, right?"  
  
"Nah, you can trust me."  
  
"Thanks Yamato."  
  
"No problem. You should get some rest now, I have a feeling you're going to have a very hard day avoiding Taichi tomorrow."  
  
"Gee, thanks for reminding me." Takeru said sarcastically as Yamato left. He then went to sleep, anxious to see Hikari again.  
  
A/N: just a little fluff in here. Something actually happens in the next chapter. Will update tomorrow(if computer cooperates). 


	2. Surprising discovery

Disclaimer: I wish.  
  
The next few days were relatively quiet in the Kingdom. Hikari had convinced Taichi not to go after Takeru; and neither had been caught by their parents.  
  
"Takeru..." Hikari started while the two were out in the town one day.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's so boring here, I think we should go out for a day."  
  
"Where would you want to go?"  
  
"How about that river in the country? It's a ways out, but I heard it's worth it. We could spend the day there and walk back underneath the stars. It will be so romantic," she added dreamily.  
  
Takeru chuckled before leaning down and giving her a kiss. "Alright. But we should tell our brothers that we won't be back until late; otherwise they'll skin us alive."  
  
"Okay. Meet me by the back gate in 10 minutes."  
  
Takeru nodded and the two split up. He hurried to find his brother. He found him in his room.  
  
"Hey Yamato." he greeted.  
  
"Hey Takeru. What brings you here? Usually you and Hikari are joined at the lips during the day."  
  
Takeru laughed dryly. "Very funny. Actually I came to let you know that me and Hikari are going out and won't be back until late."  
  
"How late?"  
  
Takeru shrugged. "One, maybe two at the latest."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Just out to the river. Hikari says it will be romantic."  
  
Yamato smirked. "Well, in that case I'm sure you're going to have lots of fun."  
  
"Yeah," Takeru said as he left the room. "Almost as much as you and Sora had last night."  
  
"Wha—HEY! How much do you know?!"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Takeru smirked and left to meet Hikari.  
  
*  
  
She was already there when he arrived.  
  
"My brother gave me permission, so let's go!" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the city with her.  
  
"Alright, alright. No need to pull my arm off Hika, it can't be that boring here."  
  
Hikari hit him playfully as they continued hand-in-hand.  
  
It took them almost two hours to walk to the river, but Hikari loved it, so Takeru felt it was worth it. Besides, it was some time alone with Hikari; away from brothers, parents, and peasant gossips. The two sat down to enjoy the scenery; and each other's company.  
  
Hikari lay back against Takeru. "You know what Keru?"  
  
"What Hika?"  
  
"I love you. Thank you for coming here with me."  
  
"I love you too; and it's my pleasure."  
  
"What a beautiful day." Hikari commented moments later, standing up. "But we should probably start back now."  
  
"Whatever you want angel." Takeru replied, "I am yours to command." he added with a mock bow.  
  
Hikari laughed before pulling Takeru into a passionate kiss. "You're such a charmer."  
  
Takeru smiled and they began their trek back.  
  
The trip took 3 hours as they walked slowly; not wanting their time together to end.  
  
When they saw the Kingdom, they knew something was wrong. Both the front and back gates were wide open and there were no guards or even lights inside.  
  
When the two entered the city they found objects broken and scattered all over the streets. The houses looked like they had been ransacked.  
  
Takeru grabbed Hikari's hand and started to run towards the castle. "Come on," he said, "We have to find our families!"  
  
After over an hour of searching Hikari's eyes began to well up with tears.  
  
"Takeru," she cried, "They're gone, everybody's gone!"  
  
A/N: should I continue? 


	3. The journey begins

Disclaimer: See Previous Chapter.  
  
Takeru held Hikari as she cried. "Shhh. It'll be alright angel. I think I know where they are."  
  
Hikari looked up in surprise. "Y-you do?"  
  
Takeru nodded. "My father spoke once of a safe house large enough to hold the entire Kingdom. They had to have gone there."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Directly north of here. A 3-day journey by horse; it would probably take just over a week to walk."  
  
"Directly north?" Hikari asked. "But wouldn't that take us into the arctic region?"  
  
Takeru nodded. "One of the reasons it's so safe is that enemies have a very difficult time camping out, or even just riding in."  
  
"But how can we make it?" Hikari asked, fresh tears welling up. "We have no food or arctic clothes or anything. Everything here is gone or destroyed. We'll freeze or starve if we go."  
  
"We'll starve if we stay." Takeru reasoned. "And we might meet up with whatever, or whoever, caused the evacuation."  
  
"I don't know Keru. I don't think I can make the trip. I'm not strong like you or our brothers."  
  
"Yes you are." Takeru insisted. "Hika, you're one of the strongest people I know. Just believe that we can do this and we will. You can't give up hope, no matter what."  
  
Hikari sniffled. "I guess we have to try. No point in staying here."  
  
"That's my girl. I think we should leave now, just in case. We'll camp out tonight, and sleep then. Don't worry Hika, we'll make it. I'll carry you there if I have to."  
  
Hikari smiled. "I know Keru, I know."  
  
*  
  
The two left immediately with nothing but the clothes on their backs. The first day of travel was pretty easy and quiet. The terrain was flat prairie, so it wasn't a hard walk. They camped out on the edge of a forest. The next morning they went into the forest.  
  
"Takeru, the forest all looks the same. How can we tell if we're going north?" Hikari asked just after midday.  
  
"Simple." Takeru answered. "The sun. It is leaning towards the west now, since it is past midday, and if we know that then we can figure out which way is north. Understand?"  
  
"I think so. I hope we get there sooner than a week." Hikari commented hugging herself. "The temperature is colder already, and this wind doesn't help."  
  
Takeru slowed slightly and wrapped his arms around Hikari as they walked. "Better Hika?"  
  
She smiled up at him. "Much."  
  
They walked this way until close to sundown, when they found a nice sheltered spot to sleep. They huddled together for warmth as the temperature continued to decrease until it was near freezing. Considering that the two were dressed for the spring-like weather typical of the Ishida Kingdom, this was very uncomfortable. However they both managed to fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
*  
  
The next few days were strikingly similar to that second one. The forest seemed never-ending. They would walk all day, from sunup to sundown, before finding a semi-sheltered place to sleep. Though they both tried to ignore it, the hunger and cold was beginning to take its toll.  
  
Both were extremely pale and weak, especially Hikari. However neither complained of the stomach pains felt most distinctly at night, nor of the dizzy spells that often occurred after nearly a full day of walking. They knew complaining would do nothing but shorten tempers, so they grinned and beared it silently.  
  
*  
  
It was on the sixth day of walking that they encountered their first great obstacle: a 25-foot wide river.  
  
"Takeru," Hikari cried looking at the remains of a bridge that had been quite recently washed out. "How can we get across? The bridge is gone!"  
  
Takeru thought silently for a moment. 'We have to cross, it's suicide not to. But the bridge is gone. The temperature out here is around 0 degrees, so swimming is out of the question; we'd freeze before we got halfway. Not to mention the strong current.' Takeru looked upstream and an old tall tree that had fallen across the river caught his eye. 'I guess that's our bridge.'  
  
"Hikari," he said out loud, "The only way across that I see is by crawling over on that tree over there."  
  
"A-are you sure that's the only way? I-it looks dangerous." 'and scary' she added to herself.  
  
Takeru nodded. "Believe me angel, I would never ask you to do this if there was any other way. But you have to trust me Hika. I promise we'll get across, okay?"  
  
Hikari nodded slowly; it wasn't as if she had much of a choice anyway.  
  
Takeru smiled slightly. "Good. So do you want to go in front or in back of me?"  
  
Hikari thought about it. "In front." she answered, "So you can catch me if I slip."  
  
Takeru nodded and helped Hikari onto the log before climbing on behind her. "Okay angel, now we just have to crawl slowly and carefully to the other side. Don't be scared, I'm right here behind you."  
  
Hikari swallowed the lump in her throat before moving forward slowly. 'I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid.' Hikari repeated to herself. 'I'm no--, oh screw that, I'm terrified! But I made it halfway, only one more half to go.' Hikari's thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumbling sound.  
  
She looked up to see a huge surge of water coming straight at them. "Takeru!" 


	4. The safe house

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, my fanfiction wouldn't be fanfiction, they would be episodes.  
  
Takeru's head snapped up at Hikari's scream. He had been so intent on making sure that she didn't fall that he hadn't heard the rumbling.  
  
He scrambled close to Hikari and wrapped his arms around her waist. As soon as he did that the surge hit them.  
  
The force knocked them off the tree and into the raging water, but Takeru kept a firm hold on Hikari.  
  
The current forced them under every time they got near the surface, and both were sure they were going to drown.  
  
But then, by some good fortune, a large piece of driftwood floated above them. Takeru grabbed it and pulled them up. They clung to wood for dear life as they tried to get the water out of their lungs.  
  
By some miracle they were washed ashore with the wood seconds later.  
  
After giving a small prayer of thanks Takeru turned to Hikari. "See Hika," he said through chattering teeth, "I told you we'd get across."  
  
Hikari smiled slightly and shook her head, amazed that he could still make jokes at a time like this. "So, what now?" she asked trembling.  
  
Takeru forced himself to stand up. "We have to go back to where we were going to cross and head north from there. If we go from here, we might miss the safe house entirely."  
  
"I was afraid you were going to say that," Hikari grumbled as Takeru helped her up and the two began to walk upstream, huddled together.  
  
It took the better part of an hour to reach their destination. Both were exhausted and suffering from hypothermia.  
  
"Keru, can we sleep now?" Hikari asked yawning.  
  
Takeru looked down. "Well, uh, you see...I don't think we can. I mean, it's freezing outside, plus we're soaking wet. Our skin is already starting to turn blue. I think that if we went to sleep, then we wouldn't wake up."  
  
Hikari took all of this in. 'He does have a point. We're practically freezing to death while we're awake. But I'm so tired and sick, and I know he is too, so how do we go on now?'  
  
Takeru continued after a few seconds. "I think our best chance is to just walk straight to the safe house. If we walk through the night and tomorrow, we should see the safe house near sunset."  
  
Hikari tried to put on a brave face. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked, beginning to walk.  
  
Takeru smiled and followed.  
  
*  
  
Sometime in the middle of the night, the two encountered light snow; dusted on the trees. By morning everything as far as the eye could see was coated with snow. However, the two were already so numb with cold that the snow made no real difference.  
  
At midday their already bad luck took another turn for the worse. A strong wind began blowing against them, trying to force them back. Also, it began to snow mildly. Hikari, who had been struggling the whole time, could not take the extra strain. She stumbled a bit, and collapsed.  
  
Takeru caught her before she hit the ground. "Hikari? Angel, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't walk anymore. I feel so weak." she answered quietly.  
  
Takeru frowned and felt her forehead. "You're burning up. You look really sick too."  
  
Hikari smirked, "You don't look so hot yourself."  
  
Takeru smiled slightly. "As much as I'd like to listen to your comments all day, we have somewhere to be. So get on."  
  
Hikari blinked. "What?"  
  
"Get on my back. You obviously can't walk the rest of the way, and we can't stay here, so I'll carry you."  
  
"But you're sick too. You can't carry me the rest of the way."  
  
"I can try. Now come on," he said adjusting Hikari so she could hold on around his neck. "We want to get there as soon as possible."  
  
Hikari knew that she wouldn't win so she just hung on as Takeru stood up and started walking again. 'Come on Keru, I know you can do it.'  
  
*  
  
At the safe house Yamato and Taichi were at their wits ends. They had heard no news of their younger siblings since the evacuation. Because Takeru and Hikari were so far away, no one had been sent to warn them. Yamato and Taichi had been forbidden to go find them. They were only allowed to go out on horses and search within an area equivalent to one mile in all directions.  
  
So now they were sitting together inside, deep worry etched on their faces.  
  
Yamato looked outside. "I have a feeling that I should be out there right now, looking for them."  
  
Taichi nodded. "Me too. But a storm is coming, there's no way our parents would allow us to go out."  
  
Yamato stood up and grabbed his outdoor cloak. "I don't care. Takeru needs me, I know it, and I can't just sit here." With this he headed towards the stable.  
  
"Wait up," Taichi called, grabbing his own cloak, "I'm coming with you."  
  
* It was late in the afternoon now and Takeru was losing strength fast. As Hikari had pointed out, he was sick too, so carrying her was becoming harder and harder. He knew he had to keep going though.  
  
They had exited the forest shortly after Hikari collapsed and were now in a hilly tundra-like landscape.  
  
The hills prevented them from seeing the safe house until they were very near, so they had no idea how close they were.  
  
Hikari gazed at Takeru from her position worriedly. She could feel the boy shaking with exhaustion, though he tried not to show it. "Keru, you're pushing yourself too hard. I can try to walk now, really."  
  
"Nonsense Hika," he replied, trying to sound cheerful, "You're still too weak to walk safely, and I'm doing fine. We should be there soon anyway."  
  
"Oh Keru," Hikari sighed. Suddenly she perked up. "Did you hear that?"  
  
Takeru paused. "Hear what?"  
  
"I heard people talking, I know I did. Right ahead of us."  
  
Takeru started walking again. "Let's see."  
  
As they came over the top of the next hill, they saw two figures on horseback. The figures spotted them and began galloping over. As they neared, Hikari and Takeru recognized their brothers. A relieved expression came over their faces.  
  
"Hikari!" Taichi arrived first. He took Hikari off Takeru's back, wrapped her in his cloak, and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
Yamato arrived seconds after Taichi. He wrapped Takeru in his own cloak before enveloping him in a bear hug. "Don't you ever do that to me again squirt. I was so worried."  
  
It wasn't until he was safe in his brother's arms that Takeru allowed himself to collapse from many things, but mainly exhaustion.  
  
Yamato and Taichi picked up their respective siblings, put them on the horses, and climbed on behind them. They rode back towards the safe house at full gallop.  
  
The whole time Yamato kept glancing down at his younger sibling, who was dangerously close to unconsciousness. Takeru's skin, as well as Hikari's, was tinged blue and both were shivering badly.  
  
As soon as they reached the safe house, they were taken to the castle physician. After looking them over the physician talked to the brothers.  
  
"Well," he said, "It appears that they are suffering from hypothermia and starvation, as well as exposure. All we can do is keep them warm, let them sleep, and pray that they wake up before they starve to death."  
  
The brothers stood stunned. This wasn't what they expected or wanted to hear. They regained themselves after a few seconds and carried their siblings to their rooms.  
  
Yamato sat at Takeru's bedside, refusing to move. It had been a whole day since he had brought Takeru in here and he had not stirred. Hikari had woken up and eaten the morning after they came in, and she was expected to make a full recovery. However, carrying Hikari had hurt Takeru's condition, so he was much worse.  
  
Suddenly, with no indication, Takeru's eyes opened. The first thing he saw was his brother's face looking down at him. "Yama," Takeru tried to speak but his throat was very dry.  
  
"Here Takeru," Yamato said propping him up and handing him a glass of water, "Drink this."  
  
Takeru drank the water gratefully. "Thank you Yama." he said when he had finished.  
  
"It's no problem Takeru. How do you feel?"  
  
Takeru shook his head, "Not very well."  
  
"Do you think you can eat? The doctor said that you should try, so you don't starve. Food will probably make you feel better anyway."  
  
"I don't know. I could try, I suppose."  
  
Yamato smiled. "Good. They left some soup. Here, let me help you." Yamato helped Takeru eat, because the younger boy was still so weak. Halfway through the soup Takeru shook his head, indicating that he was full. Yamato wasn't happy but decided it was better than nothing.  
  
"Do you feel any better now?"  
  
Takeru nodded weakly, "A little. How's Hikari?"  
  
"She's fine, much better than you."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah, it is. Now you should get some more rest. The more sleep you get, the sooner you'll get better." Yamato helped Takeru lay back down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Takeru was out like a light.  
  
*  
  
A few more days had passed, and Takeru was much better, even though he was still bedridden. He was still weak, and had a fever from overexertion, but other than that he was fine.  
  
Hikari had been allowed to walk around on the second day, and now she and Taichi were going to see Takeru. When they got there Takeru was sitting up on the bed talking to Yamato who was sitting in a chair.  
  
Hikari rushed over and got on the bed next to Takeru. She gave him a giant hug before pulling him into a kiss.  
  
Yamato and Taichi coughed after a minute to remind the two that they were still there.  
  
Hikari broke the kiss and glared playfully at them, "Nobody's forcing you to watch, you know." She turned back to Takeru and the two reengaged in their kiss.  
  
Yamato and Taichi glanced at one another. "So does this mean we're going to be uncles?" Taichi asked.  
  
"God, I hope not," Yamato replied, "I'm too good looking to be called 'uncle.' You, on the other hand..."  
  
"Oh, very funny."  
  
Fin. 


End file.
